Legends of Terror
by Tiktok of Oz
Summary: A group of teens must work together to defeat Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Voorhees... or risk not making it through the week.
1. Powerful Things

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, my very first fanfiction! This will be a crossover between the _Halloween_, _Nightmare On Elm Street_, and _Friday The 13__th_slasher horror series. It is set in 2008, thus five years after Freddy vs. Jason. I will be ignoring Jason X, since the whole movie is ridiculous. I mean, a second earth? Super Jason? I don't think so.

The main characters are Danny Strode and Steven Lloyd from Halloween 6, Lisa and Jacob Johnson from Nightmare On Elm Street Parts 4 and 5, and my OC Rose Williams. And, of course, our three friendly neighbourhood slashers will be playing a prominent role.

And, without further ado, let's begin! Get comfy, turn the movie soundtracks on, and get ready for one horrifying ride!

MFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMLEGENDS OF TERROR

**Chapter One: Powerful Things**

Nightmares. It is not known where they came from. It is not known _why _they happen. But it is known that nightmares can have a profound, lasting effect. Especially if you are one of the Elm Street Children.

The town of Springwood, Ohio, had a dark secret. No matter how completely the adults of the town hid this secret from their offspring, it was still _there_. How Frederick Kruger had killed at least twenty of the town's children. How the grieved, enraged parents had burnt him to a crisp at the site of the murders. And how, most horrifyingly of all, he had come back anyway. He appeared in the dreams of his killers' remaining children, and took his revenge in the most gruesome possible ways. Most did not know what to make of it. A boy somehow trapped inside his waterbed. A girl jumping three feet in the air, jamming her head into a television. Another boy suddenly reduced to a shapeless mass of skin, emptied of his blood. One day, police responded to a call to find at least seven kids bloodily massacred at a pool party.

A conspiracy was born. A conspiracy to erase any and all possibility of Krueger entering the children's dreams. One by one, every minor in Springwood was put on Hypnocil, an experimental drug that prevented dreams. But Krueger found a way back, in the form of Jason Voorhees.

Jason. The undead zombie killer that severely punished any who dared to disturb his stomping ground of Camp Crystal Lake. Who worshipped his mother's severed head like a god. He wore a hockey mask to hide his grotesque features. Five years ago, Freddy and Jason fought, both in the waking and dream worlds. The outcome of this fight is uncertain, but it is certain that both will return. You can't kill the undead. And nightmares can be truly powerful things…

MFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJM

Rose didn't know how she'd gotten there. She didn't know why, either. But she didn't care. All she knew was that something in that house was calling to her.

It wasn't a very impressive house. In fact, it was thoroughly dilapidated. The paint had almost all peeled off, revealing ugly, termite-infested wood. The windows were all boarded up, and the address – 1428 Elm Street – was practically unreadable. The grass it stood on was now the nauseating shade you get when you mix up all the colours in the paint box.

But something was in there. Something warm and inviting and homelike. Rose shivered and tore her eyes from the house for the first time since she'd arrived. It was nighttime. Her long blonde hair fluttered around her face as a cool breeze blew some leaves down the sidewalk. Her frilly white nightgown billowed around her ankles. She turned back to the house. But… now it was different.

No, the house was the same. But there were… children in front of it. About a dozen of them, in party dresses and sailor suits, playing various games, not paying Rose any attention. Some were playing hopscotch, some were tossing a large ball around, and three little girls, all about six or seven years old, were skipping rope. The children were singing, in perfect unison, an eerie, echoing chant:

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

Rose walked hesitantly up the front walk of the old house. There was something strange about these kids. Almost like… they weren't really there. Or maybe she wasn't. Rose walked up the creaky steps and put her hand on the doorknob. She turned around. The youngsters still didn't seem to notice her. They had begun singing their "One, two" song again. Rose turned the knob.

Suddenly, she heard a dozen small voices cry out behind her. Spinning around, she saw all the children had abandoned their games and were running towards her. But now they were horrifying to look at. They were all horribly burned, dead skin falling off even as they ran. And the wounds… thin cuts had opened up all over their bodies, and trickles of blood ran like little streams, soaking the dead lawn below. Rose gave a scream, half of disgust and half of fear, and hurried into the house, slamming the door and turning the lock.

Hearing nothing from outside, she peered through the small, semi-circular window at the top of the door. The lawn and bleeding children were gone. Instead there was a hallway, leading to God knew where.

Very cautiously, Rose unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. She had completely forgotten her original goal of exploring the house. The beckoning thing had moved, to whatever was at the end of the hallway.

That turned out to be a door. A big, heavy, rusted, ancient door. Rose gave the handle a hopeless tug, sure that years of rust had ruined any chance of it opening. But open it did, and very easily. She now found herself in what appeared to be a boiler room. A large fire roared inside the open furnace. Rose stepped forward, looking for the thing that was calling, now more insistently than ever.

SCRIIIIIIIIIIITCH…

Rose stopped dead. Something was there with her. And whatever it was definitely wasn't warm and inviting and homelike. She turned around. What she saw made her scream.

It was a man, but she didn't realize this at first glance. His face was horribly burned, much worse than the children she had seen outside. He wore brown pants and a filthy red and green striped sweater. A ragged old fedora rested at a jaunty angle on his bald skull. His yellow teeth grinned menacingly at her. And worst of all was the old work glove on his right hand, ending in four, long, sharp, wicked razors where the fingers should have been. He clicked them together with a dark chuckle. He parted his fleshless lips and spoke in a demonic, guttural whisper:

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I am dead… and so are you!"

The burned man rushed at her, his makeshift claws held aloft. Rose had a split second to react. She could either scream again and be chased around a badly lit boiler room by monstrous thing that wanted to kill her, or she could do something else. So she did something else.

Rose lunged for the man's legs. Not expecting this, he tripped and fell headfirst into the open furnace. Not waiting to see what would happen, Rose scrambled to her feet and began sprinting back down the corridor. As she reached the open door of the old house, she glanced back over her shoulder. The man was burning, but still alive. He had been telling the truth. He _was_ dead. He ran for her, scraping the razors along the iron walls.

The terrified girl ran into the house. In front of her was another long hallway, lined with windows, with an open door at the far end! Rose ran with all her might, her long legs quickly closing the distance. But when she was only ten feet away, another man stepped into the doorway, and he looked just as menacing as the one behind her.

This man was tall and muscular, dressed in navy mechanic's coveralls. A mask, a full-head latex Halloween mask topped with fake brown hair, covered his face. The mask was white, absolutely emotionless, devoid of expression. In his right hand, the man gripped a large kitchen knife.

Rose skidded to a halt. The man seemed disoriented, as though he didn't know where he was. Then he noticed the blonde girl. He tilted his head in slight surprise, and then raised his knife, taking slow, methodical steps towards her. Rose looked behind her. The burn-faced man was closing in. There was nothing for it. She turned on her heel and dove through the nearest window.

She flew for what seemed an eternity, and then hit wood. Hard. But there was no time to rest. Rose needed to run. She got up, stumbled, fell, and then twisted around to see if either of her attackers was coming.

They were both gone. She was in the same hallway she had just escaped. The window was intact. Rose breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

That's when the window shattered, and a third man, far larger than the other two, burst his upper body through. His heavily scarred hand held a huge machete, and crazed, dark eyes stared at her through a decaying hockey mask. The hand not holding the machete grabbed Rose's long hair and effortlessly dragged her through the broken window, ignoring her shrieks…

MFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!!!

Rose Marie Williams woke with a scream of pure terror. She looked around. She was in her bed. Her alarm clock had just rung 7:00 AM, signalling the start of the school week.

Her whole body was trembling. Just a nightmare, just a horrifying, terrible nightmare… She could still hear the claws of the burned man, still see the horrible mask of the man in the coveralls, and still feel the rough hand of the man with the hockey mask as he pulled her through the window…

Rose began to pull the blanket off her, and her left hand smarted. She found it was bleeding, due to the three glass shards embedded in the palm.

Nightmares really are powerful things.

MFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJM

**Author's Note:** How was that? Again, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me if some of the writing is awkward. R & R, if you please. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.

What was the beckoning presence? Why are Michael and Jason appearing in Rose's nightmare? Just who the heck _is_ Rose, and why is Freddy targeting her? Find out in Chapter Two of… **Legends Of Terror** !!!


	2. Werewolves Are Cooler

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape, or form own Halloween, A Nightmare On Elm Street, Friday The 13****th****, or any related characters. I only own Original Characters and other things not in the movies.**

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I promise to not leave such a long time period between updates again. After thinking about it for a while, I don't think I'll bring Alice and Jacob Johnson into the story (like I said I would in Chapter 1), since the story would become too complicated. Now let's go on with…

Chapter Two: Werewolves Are Cooler21 Oak Street Springwood, Ohio

**Monday, October 27****th****, 2008**

Twelve-year-old Steven Lloyd looked up from his Nintendo DSi, his brown eyes squinting in confusion. "Sorry, Mom, what was that?"

His mother, Kara Strode, sighed and tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear. "I told you to go get your sister," she repeated, before taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"She's not my sister. She's not even Danny's sister, really."

"Stevie, I know. But we have to treat Rose like a member of the family while she's here with us. Now, please go and get her for breakfast."

Steven sighed dramatically. "_Fine_," he said. Then he got up from the table and jogged up the back staircase, raking his hands through his raven hair.

At the top of the stairs, Steven knocked on the locked bathroom door. "Rose, you in there? Mom says you have to come for breakfast." Silence. "Y'know, no amount of makeup is ever gonna make your face okay for a _date_ with Ben Seeley…"

The door opened, revealing a dishevelled, scowling Rose. Her eyes were bloodshot and her blue blouse was crumpled.

"Shut your face, jerkwad," she snapped, before shoving past him and flouncing – actually _flouncing _– down the carpeted staircase. Steven smirked and followed.

When the pair got downstairs, they found Steven's nineteen-year-old adoptive brother Danny sitting, exhausted, slumped over a sheet of trigonometry homework. His dirty blonde hair was tousled and his blue eyes were shut against the painful light.

Kara passed around orange juice and toast. "You guys better hurry up, you're going to miss the bus."

Danny raised his head to look into his glass. "Pulp, gross," was his only comment before he fell back onto his book.

"Would you like some more toast, Rose?" inquired Kara. She picked up the bread knife.

Rose took one look at the shiny knife in Kara's hand and rushed upstairs. They heard the bathroom door slamming upstairs.

"… I'll take that as a no…"

MFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJ

Fifteen minutes later, the school bus pulled up in front of Springwood High School. Rose and Danny got off the bus and walked through the parking lot. Her friend Casey Rivers almost immediately met Rose. Danny kept walking towards the school.

Casey Rivers was a plain-looking girl. She had brown hair in a retro bob, and was dressed in a nondescript pink T-shirt and jeans. Then again, the state of Rose's blue blouse and white skirt looked as though she'd never seen an iron, so she wasn't one to talk.

"Hey, girlfriend!" chirped Casey, in her best (aka not very good) imitation of Queen Latifah. "Didja get that stupid math homework done?"

"Yeah…" said Rose distantly.

"What's up?"

"Didn't get much sleep. Can't concentrate."

"Well, we can always sleep in study hall," said Casey in a deadpan tone of voice.

"True. Anyway… back to our little disagreement… JACOB'S WAY COOLER!!!"

"Damn, beat me to it. NO, EDWARD IS!!!"

"Werewolves beat vampires any day of the week."

"LIES!"

"Guess what? You're both crazy!"

This last was coming from Sean Gray, Casey and Rose's other friend. He was slightly awkward and gawky, with his messy red hair and quirky (but cool on one level) clothes, but he was a very fun person.

Casey scoffed. "Crazy, please! I mean, it's not as though they actually found the bodies!"

"Yeah, because you threw them into the furnace, right?" As he said "furnace" Sean got an odd look on his face for a moment. But then he was back to his slightly off-kilter, zany self.

"About your "debate". First of all, yes, werewolves are cooler. _But_," he continued, catching the murderous glare in Casey's eyes, " I did some research last night… and _Twilight _totally ripped off _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_," Sean finished triumphantly.

"…"

"Say what?"

"_Buffy The Vampire Slayer_. It's this really cool show about this teenage girl who kills vampires. Anywho, the first two real relationships that the lead girls are in are with a vampire called Angel and a werewolf called Oz. Coincidence? I think _not_!"

"A vampire called Angel? Isn't that kind of… non-vampire-like?" asked Rose.

"Oh, yeah, and Edward is a vampire-like name?"

Casey spoke up. "Whatever. That's the bell. We'll continue the Twilight Wars later. TEAM EDWARD FOREVER!!!"

"Yay. Time for another boring week at school."

The three friends mounted the steps and went inside, Rose rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Little did they know what a week they were in for…

MFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJMFJ

**Author's Note: **Okay, short chappie this time. I know I didn't explain the relationships between Rose and Steven and everything, but I will next chapter, so just hang in there!


End file.
